Baby Bet
by Nevah-Rui
Summary: After dicovering Kagome and Sakura are pregnant. Naruto and Sasuke make a bet to see who will have more kids. Naruto is sure he'll win so he asks his wife to do a certain jutsu. COMPLETE!


The Baby Bet

_**I don't own Inuyasha or naruto Somebody with a biiger brain than mine does**_

_At Naruto's house_

" Naru-Kun, I'm pregnant again ." said Kagome nervously. " Yesssss. Wait till I tell the twins.Hina, Semetchi come here, Your Mother and I have a surprise!!" Two girls around the age of seven and already had headbands, because they were so skilled in the art of the ninja came running down the stairs. " is it a present Daddy, huh huh huh?" Said Semetchi bouncing up and down. " Semetchi, you shouldn't be so greedy, whatever it is you should be grateful." Said Hina to her older twin. " Whatever, come on tell us daddy!!! Come on Come on!!" Said Semetchi. Sematchi and Hina were identical twins. They both had their fathers bright blonde hair and their Mother's kind brown eyes. The only way that you could tell them apart was that Semetchi had her Mother's obsidian hair at the very tips of her hair. Semetchi, the older twin had her Father's personality of being a hyper active knuckle headed ninja. In Kohona she was often called Naruto's double.Hina had her Mother's personality as a kind and giving yet hot tempered and Strong ninja (Kagome is a ninja/miko in this. I hate when Kagome is weaker than others. I'm a kagome lover, go Kagome!!!) Naruto and Kagome were very proud of their daughters, as were the fox spirits inside their bodies. Naruto had Kyuubi and Kagome had a fox spirit named Ichimeko the _ten_ tailed fox. Luckily Hina and Semetchi were fox spirit free so they weren't picked on. " Well, Hina, Semay... I'm-" " Your Mother's pregnant. Woo-hoo!!!" Shouted Naruto like Chritmas had come. He ran around the house doing the happy dance. ( I can do it too) " Naruto, Hokages don't do happy dances." Said Ino as she walked in followed by her husband Shikamaru, their son Kishi and old Kakashi who looked as young as ever '_must be using anti aging cream, I don't neeed it though cause naruto and I will live forever not looking a day older than we are now because of the fox spirits' _Thought Kagome. " Congrats Kagome on the pregnancy." Said Kakashi as he smiled, well kagome thought he did, his eyes were smiling. ( you kow what I mean right, not like smiley faces in his eyeballs lol) "What about me sensei, I did most of it." Said Naruto pointing his thumb to his chest proudly. Every one in the room sweatdropped and were thinking' _he's been hanging out with __Jiraiya too much ' _The twins were thinking, '_he's been hanging with Ero-sannin too much.'_

What made it even worse was that they couldn't have been anymore right.

_Flashback_

_Naruto was going to meet Jiraiya today for lunch out of town. He needed to get out of Kohona. No body was annoying him or anything_ _but being able to visit his inspiration was hard with all the paperwork he had to do. So When he got to the town he, met Jiraiya at a cafe. " So Naruto, hows family life treatin' ya. any action with the wife?" Said Jiraiya giving a perverted smile. They were waiting for the food to get here. " Good, I've got a set of twins and they're six and already genins but Kagome hasn't been up for much action, she's always tired from dealing with Hina and Semetchi and I can't help her 'cause I got Hokage stuff to do." Sighed Naruto. "I think I might be able to help you Naruto." Said Jiraiya sipping his coffee. " really Pervy Sage?!?" Asked Naruto excitedly. " I told you not to call me that. And Yes, When is Kagome's Birthday?" Asked Jiraiya eating his soup. " It's the day after the twins', why?" Asked Naruto slurping ramen noodles. " Well according to my research, females are expecially active on their birthdays, full of adrenalin. Thsi is the perfect way to get them down easy. Plus she'll be relaxing from all the hustle and bustle. I'll tell you more, on later days. Meet me every Wednesday and I'll show you my reseach to study." Said Jiraiya. " Thanks Pervy Sage" Said naruto as he put down his tenth bowl of quality A ramen and ran home " Hey Naruto get your butt back here and help pay the bill!!" Shouted Jiraiya to nothing but air._

_End Flashback_

" Yes Naruto-kun we know it was all you." Said Ino giving a defensive smile. " Dang right" Said Naruto crossing his arms over his chest. " hey wait, what are you all doing in my house?"Asked Naruto. Everyone but the twins anime fell.

_At Sasuke's house_

" Guess what sasuke-koi, I'm pregnant again!!" Said Sakura happily. Sasuke just gave a small grin, but on the inside he was insanly happy. Sakura knew though he was very happy, he was fufilling his dream of re-building his clan."That's great Sakura-chan" Said Sasuke monotonously ( can't spell big words sorry) "Hey, Isana, Get down here we have a surprise for you." Called Sakura to their son. Isana came walking to his parents calmly and cooly. " What" He said in a cold tone that was just like his Father. Isana had black hair with pink streaks and coal black eyes, his hair was in the style of a bowl cut. His sharingan hasn't been activated, but he wasn't even a genin yet. His two friends/rivals, Semetchi and Hina were already Genin, the only reason they weren't chunin was because their Mother wanted them to wait for someone their age. Isana had a major crush on Hina and Semetchi." I thought I taught you manners but I guess I was wrong, well anyway, you're going to be a big brother!! Aren't you excited?!?" Stated Sakura happily. " No, not happy, excited or joyful for you. Never will be." Said Isana coldly, narrowing his eyes. '_He's too much like Itatchi. I hope him and this baby won't be like me and Itatchi' _ Thought Sasuke to himself. There was a sadness in Sakura's eyes because her son was not happy about her pregnancy. " Well I'm going to call Kagome and Ino and invite their families to dinner. Isana get dressed in something other than that." said Sakura. Isana was wearing an outfit similar to Sasuke's when he was youger except it was a black shirt and a red pants wtih the bandages going down his arms and legs. Semetchi often called Isana Icecube. " Fine Mother." Said Isana, he wasn't dressing up to obey his mother though he was trying to impress the twins.

_Dinner Time_

The Nara's arrived first. Shikamaru was wearing his ninja attire with a tie, he was too lazy to change into the whole suit. Ino was wearing a strapless black dress that ran down to her feet with slits running all the way up to the middle of her thighs. "Hi Forehead Girl!" Said ino happily. " Hi Ino-pig" Said Sakura cheerfuly as they embraced. " Hi Isana, what's up." Said Kishi, he had his father's black hair and his mother's dazzling blue eyes.His hair was up in spikes, he also had his Mother's blonde hair in his tips. He was wereing a sleeveless black shirt and black khaki pants with white flowers on them."Hey" said Isana boredly, you would have never guessed that they were the best of friends. The Uzamakis arrived a half an hour later. naruto was wearing his Hokage attire ( you know what I'm talking about or you should at least) Semetchi was wearing an orange shirt and skirt outfit and Hina was wearing a pink one. Hina had her her in a high ponytail. Semetchi had her hair in a low pony tail to the side. " Isana!!" The twins cried tackling him to the ground. Kishi was blushing sligtly with being in Semetchi's presnce ( can you say LOVE TRIANGLE at SEVEN. young love is always hard.) " Hi Kishi!!" Said Hina blushing slightly. " Hi Hina" Greeted Kishi with a smile. Kagome was wearing a black dress with the Uzamaki symbol on the front. " Kagome guess what, I'm pregnant!!" Cried Sakura hugging Kagome. " That's great Sakura-chan, I have some news too I'm-" " Kagome's pregnant, hahahahahahahahahaha" Interupted Naruto. " Hey sasuke-teme, come outside for a bit." Sasuke nodded while thinking _' why is he ordering me arond in _my_ house, dobe' _ " hey sasuke, how about a friendly bet, Kyuubi tells me that Kagome and Sakura are going to have multiples, he just doesn't know how many, so whoever is right about who has the most the father will take the money." Said Naruto. " I'm in." Said Kakashi putting in large amount of money ( don't know what their currency) " I vote for Kagome" Said Kakashi. " Yesss, you won't be let down." Said Naruto pocketing the money. " I'm in too." Said Shikamaru putting in a small bet. " That's for Sakura." Shikamaru said as he walked off. Naruto laughed hard as Sasuke pocketed the small amount of money. " Don't tell the wives though till after the birth." Added Naruto. Sasuke nodded and they went to eat dinner.

_At Naruto's House_

" Hey Kagome." Said naruto as he wrapped his arms around his wife's tiny waist. " Ya naru-koi." Said Kagome as she continued to do the dishes. " I was wondering if you could do that jutsu that will make you have more than one baby." "Okay naruto you know the rules 8 is dangerous but possible and 7 and under is safe, so how many?" Asked Kagome as she sighed. " Um Seven please." Said Naruto as he bounced up and down in excitment as Kagome did the handsigns for the jutsu. " Multiply baby Jutsu Seven!" She said. She could feel all the changes going through her tummy. _' I'm gonna be huge'_ She thought to herself as she passed out from exhaustion. " Guess I have to do the dishes tonight, but with all the money I'm going to make I'll hire a maid. I still can't believe Sasuke bet 2 million Yen ( I Don't Know) on Sakura." Said Naruto to himself as he placed Kagome on their bed. He changed into a pair if boxers and a white tee shirt and wrapped his arms around his beautiul wife.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _Three Months Later-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_At Naruto's House_

Hina and Semetchi were sparring at a very fast pace. Kagome was supervising while her husband was at work. Her hand resting on her rounding stomach. Her cami top was already becoming a little tight as it stretched a bit around her mid section. Her belly was the size of a large cantolope ( Big Word NOOOO!!) ' _I'm so big waahh!!!!' _thought Kagome to herself " Hey Mama, we're done." Announced Hina breaking Kagome from her fat rant. Kagome looked at her daughters' sweaty faces.

" You guys did awsome, when some one your age graduates, I'll let you two go into the chunin exams. But for now, go wash up and we'll get two of the following,ramen dango and/or ice cream." Said Kagome. " I want ramen!!" Said Semetchi bouncily. " I'll have dango Mama, thanks." said Hina. " Okay get dressed and washed." Said Kagome. The twins nodded. " Can we stop over Isana's house and see if he wants to go?" Asked Semetchi." And Kichi and Ison too ?" Asked Hina. " Okay, and me and the girls can talk too." Said Kagome smiling.

_In The streets of Kohona_

Kagome, Sakura, Ino, and Ten Ten were walking to a table at the ramen stand ( the name is long. Big Words blow my world.) well Sakura was waddling. She was huge, she was the size of a small watermelon. Kagome was wearing a black cami top with a long blue skirt with slits running up the sides of her legs, She was also wearing black leggings. Ino was wearing a tight red tee shirt and a jean mini skirt. Ten Ten was wearing a dark blue sundress that went down to her knees. Our new character, Ison had the normal Byakugan eyes, he had his long brown hair in braid down his back. He had a major crush on Hina ( It's like a love SQUARE or PENTAGON or whatever onward peoples.) Hina had her hair in two high pigtals in the back of her head. She was wearing baggy purple pants and an orange bell sleeved shirt. Semetchi was wearing the same thing except her pants were orange and her shirt was purple. She had her hair in two low pony tails in the back of her head. Isana was wearing his usual outfit as was Kichi. Sakura was forced to wear a sweat suit ( you know the ones that go swish swish whenever you move) .Semetchi and Isana were having a ramen eating contest while Hina, Kichi and Ison were talking.

" Kagome and Sakura, you look so cute with your tummies. Neji's too busy all the time. And with Ison we don't have any alone time." Said Ten Ten poking Kagome's round tummy while Kagome giggled." Shika-kun is just too lazy." Sighed Ino . "I feel so fat all the time." Said Sakura. " Ya me too" said Kagome. They all went on with their day. Naruto was running to see Neji Kakashi Shikamaru Jiraiya Choji Sasuke and Iruka so they could bet. They all betted on Sakura because she was bigger than Kagome. Naruto just menatally smirked.

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------3 months later than last time--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Kagome was put on bed rest as was Sakura. Sakura was as big as two watermelons and Kagome was as big as one and one half watermelon.

_with Kagome_

" hi mama!" Cried the twins. " Hi Hina hi Semay." Said Kagome from the bed. Semetchi and Hina were excited about being big sisters. The twins rubbed their mother's large belly. Occasionally( OMG It's a fricken' big word again) feeling the kicks of the babies inside." I can't wait till the baby is born." Said Hina happily.

" Remember Hina Mama said that her fox spirit said she was going to have more than one. I can't wait to spar with them." Said Semetchi excitedly. " hey Hina semay. Time to go to bed. Your Mother has to go to sleep." Said Naruto. "Kay said the twins as they kissed kagome on either cheek and hugged their dad around his waist. and scurried off to bed. " But I'm not tired naruto-koi." said Kagome as she pouted. " You will after this killer make-out session Belive it!" Said Naruto as he captured her lips in his own. It was like hot sauce on fried chicken such a fiery passion as theur tongues battled for dominance.

_with Sakura_

" take me Sasuke please!!" Cried sakura. as she threw herself on Sasuke. Sakura has been trying to molest Sasuke for week now and he was SCARED daggonit. He went togo visit Neji. " WWWAAAAHHHH" Cried Sakura.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------Baby Time!! Yay---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Ah I think my water broke" Cried Kagome and Sakura. Sasuke heaved his extremely HUGE wife to the hospital as she was screaming from the pain. As Naruto lighly picked up his BIG wife. " It hurts Naru-kun" Mumbled Kagome into his shoulder. "Shh Kagome it'll be okay."

After many screams many MANY baby screams were heard. Two nurses came out. " Congradulations Sasuke you are the father to triplets. Hearing that Sasuke fainted. The other nuse said, " Congrats Hokage-sama, you to seven beautiful children." " O ya I won the bet!" Cried Naruto doing the happy dance. "WHAT BET!!!!!!!" Cried the two new mothers. " Oh dango butts" whispered Naruto he knew he was in for it when Kagome got home but he could hire a home clinic with the 5 million 806 thousand yen and 7 cents he got.

The end I know it was crappy but maybe I'll write a sequal if you review enough. Tell me what you want it to be about too.


End file.
